


Finding Peace

by NightStar21



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: AU, Dragon Ball AU, Dune inspired, F/M, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Mad Max Series (Movies), NovAUmber, The idea wouldn't leave me, rutbisbe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightStar21/pseuds/NightStar21
Summary: Mad Max inspired AU based on the artwork created by Rutbisbe on Tumblr.Trying to find a safe haven to catch their breath, Bulma brings the motley crew to a secret place in the desert. There she and the stoic Vegeta find peace with each other if only for a moment.





	Finding Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the amazing artwork by rutbisbe on Tumblr: NovAUmber 10: Mad Max. Rutbisbe started this phenomenal fan comic based on Fury Road and I have no idea if this would fit into that world, but I read it (a few times), borrowed a few key details (like the Ki boys), and also had an idea from the 80's Dune movie. The score is one of my favorites and one of the best to write to. I wrote this whole thing listening to "Prophecy Theme" and "Paul Meets Chani" while having the art work up on my phone. This hasn't been proofed. My usual beta reader is working on dinner and I'm not interrupting that!  
> This is my first published piece in the DBZ fandom. My first published piece in a long time. I send out my most sincere thanks to the VegeBul community on Tumblr for being inspiring, uplifting, and probably the best fandom I have ever witnessed. Thank you all so much. As always, I don't own any one from DBZ or Mad Max.

In the glowing colors of sunset, the rocky outcropping stood a dark sentinel. The day had been long, the road rough. The riders’ bodies ached and joints protested movement having remained still for so long.  


Bulma maneuvered the massive rig across the barren terrain, hoping beyond all fear things remained the same from the last time she had seen the place more than a decade prior. An oasis unlike any other the forsaken wasteland.  


“It’s not safe to stay in one place for long,” Vegeta rumbled from the passenger seat.  


Blue eyes risked sliding their gaze off the unmarked road to glance at the surly warrior. “We’re just as dead if we’re too exhausted to fight,” she pointed out mildly.  


“Tch!”  


She waited a moment to see if he would say anything else. When he remained steadfastly silent, his black eyes trained on the path ahead of them, she spoke again. “This place is a secret. An old one.”  


“Secrets do not tend to remain so,” he pointed out without malice.  


He sounded as tired as she felt. The past few days on the run from two different factions had taken its’ toll. She decided not to press the issue and concentrated on locating a place to hid the metal monstrosity in the dying light.  


Satisfied with the shadowed and shallow cave that appeared as if willed into existence, Bulma carefully backed the rig up until the grill finally fell under the sheltering darkness. Sighing in relief, she killed the engine and sat back heavily in the worn seat.  


“Are we going to sit here all night?” her companion asked with a touch of amusement in his voice.  


She glared over at him. His features were almost completely lost in the dying light. She could only just barley pick out the profile of his flame like black hair. “You’re going to thank me for this.”  


Not waiting for a response, Bulma kicked the door open. The metal screeched in protest, the impact from one of the earlier battles having bent the outer shell, but she ignored it. She focused instead on hitting the side of the truck body with her mechanical arm, the impact vibrating back through her shoulder. Almost instantly, the hatch popped open, revealing Goku, Krillin and Yamcha.  


“Come on,” she ordered.  


The blue haired woman led the small band of ki boys and the silent outsider through the razor-sharp rocks on a path she prayed she remembered correctly. Fortunately, the desert sand hadn’t eroded the markers she recalled and by all appearances the isolated location had remained safe.  


The path led downward and the growing darkness of the tunnel forced her to light a torch. She hoped they were far enough inside the outcropping to hid the damning light. If she were wrong, it would be their doom.  


At last, they reached an open cavern, shimmering with bioluminescent lichen growing along the stalagmites, stalactites and walls. The sound of dripping water echoed through the eerie dimness but no other sound reached them. The nature of the cave system prevented any sound from being masked, and Bulma signed in relief confident they were alone.  


“This place is amazing!” Goku declared in awe, his voice resonating through the space.  


“Yeah, Bulma!” Yamcha chimed in, “Where’ve you been hidin’ this?”  


She merely shrugged and ran a hand through her buzzed hair. “The desert is full of secrets,” she said simply, “We camp here tonight.”  


When the ki boys finally settled down and began breaking into their ration packs, the lone woman sought out Vegeta. She found him easily, standing guard near the cave entrance. “Hey, we’ll be okay for now. I have something to show you.”  


She held out her hand, her flesh one and he stared at her a long moment before he tentatively reached back. He hesitated a moment more and Bulma quickly realized that he’d offered his own dominate hand, making it awkward for their fingers to mesh.  


Feeling a blush burning her cheeks, she quickly turned away. She paused when she felt her prosthetic tugged back. Vegeta had taken her artificial hand without flinching. He stared at her, impossibly dark eyes meeting her brilliant blue ones. Carefully, she tightened her metal grip and wished, not for the first time, she still had her long-lost appendage.  


Without a word, she led him towards a large crevice in the wall. A space that quickly opened into another cave but this one had a pool of clear water illuminated by more of the same glowing algae.  


Releasing his hand, she stepped back to look at the seasoned warrior and moved to start unfastening her prothesis. Remaining silent still, Vegeta closed the distance between them and smoothly removed her hand from the buckles. With a gentleness she never would have expected, he slowly released the fasteners of the contraption. Once it came free, he laid it carefully on the ground and ran his fingers over her stump.  


She hissed in pain as he came in contact with the areas abraded by sand getting under the restraining pieces. Her reaction stilled his hands, but only for a moment. Eyes piercing hers, he began to reach for her shirt. When she didn’t protest, he grasped the ragged material and eased it over her head.  


Her chest binding followed, then her boots and finally her heavy slacks. Bulma stood before him unashamed, chin raised high, daring him to say something.  


Instead, he stripped himself down to the skin, unflinching under her unblinking gaze. They stood there a long moment, simply taking in the other. Uncounted scars mapped both of their bodies, marring pale and tan flesh alike.  


He reached for her, calloused hands closing around her shoulders, pulling her close. She stepped into his embrace willingly, knowing she needed him just as much as he needed her.  


She felt the fine grit of dust and grime under her palm as her fingers traced the muscular planes of his back. A sigh escaped her lips as he breathed her scent, his nose brushing against her slender neck.  


“Come with me,” she whispered, pulling away from him reluctantly. She walked steadily toward the rocky edge of the lake and eased herself into the shallow clear water. She let a smile tug at her lips when the gentle splash of her companion joining her reached her ears. She glanced back as Vegeta closed the distance between them once more and wrapped his arms around her waist.  


Bulma leaned forward, stabilized by his strong limbs, and cupped water into her hand. She struggled to pour it over herself, once more cursing the fate she had been dealt.  


She heard another “Tch!” from behind her before his hands gently encouraged her to lower herself. Taking the hint, she moved slowly so not to fall and settled on her knees.  


Splashing proceeded the cool liquid trickling over her short blue hair and down her body, track marks of clean skin left behind. She gasped at the sensation, her skin puckering to gooseflesh and her nipples hardening.  


Vegeta repeated his actions until the water ran clear off of her body. Bulma shifted to offer to return the favor for him, but he simple waded out further into the deepening lake and quickly dove under the still surface.  


Emerging almost as soon as he had vanished, the proud warrior returned to her. “Come with me,” he murmured, repeating her earlier words.  


Without question, she stood, the cold air making her shiver, and followed him to a worn smooth alcove. He settled against the wall, the water only coming halfway up his torso, and held a hand out to her.  


Bulma obliged and settled between his legs, her back pressing against his broad chest. Instantly, his arms pulled her tight against him and his hot mouth sought out the shell of her ear.  


Sighing contently, she curled her arm up and grasped his that held her. For the first time in longer than she could remember, Bulma felt at peace. Warmth spread through her as she went boneless in Vegeta’s protective grip, knowing for once, if only for a moment, she was safe.  


Later, they would meld together, body and soul, finding comfort in each other they couldn’t find anywhere else. For the moment, however, they simply were. Surrounded by dim light and the gentle lapping of the water, the outside world faded away until only they remained in the universe.  


And, for that moment in time, it was enough.


End file.
